The present invention relates to tile cutting pliers, and relates more particularly to a three-purpose tile cutting pliers which can be used to cut small tiles, to scratch lines on big tiles, and to cut big tiles along the scratches.
A variety of tiles are well known and intensively used in building construction for covering and decorating walls. During a tile covering work, titles may have to be cut into suitable sizes for covering different wall spaces. Different cutting tools and scratchers shall be used for cutting tiles or scratching lines on tiles for cutting.